The Cooper Substitution Reaction
by Stephen-Hawking
Summary: Confusion over a gift, sets Sheldon and Amy on a sensual voyage of discovery. This is an AU story, set in the few weeks following The Colonization Application.
1. Chapter 1

.

 **The Cooper Substitution Reaction.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Swinging into the parking lot, Leonard sat for a moment, before turning off the engine.

Penny gave him a minute, then asked "So, are we doing this?"

Taking a furtive glance up and down the street, his voice low and trembling, Leonard replied "I'd rather we went to the one in San Diego".

Giving him a fake scowl, she told him "I'm not going all the way to San Diego, just to buy another body painting kit".

Blushing, Leonard opened the drivers door, announcing "OK, let's do this".

"Now you're talking" Penny called after him, jumping out of the car, slamming the door, and running to catch up.

Pushing open the door, Penny strode in, Leonard following tentatively.

Looking around the shelves, Penny searched for a body painting kit, but couldn't see one on display, so, approaching the counter, she confidently asked "Excuse me, we're looking for a body painting kit".

Hearing Penny's voice, a straight haired brunette, dressed in a dark blue pinafore dress, standing with her back to them, made a quarter head turn, then snapped her head back toward the shelf, pretending to study a colorful box.

The lady behind the counter replied "Over there, on the table under the shelves of toys".

With a smile, Penny replied "Thanks", then strode over to the shelves, pausing a moment, before addressing the brunette "Excuse me, but could I squeeze in there for a moment?"

Still staring at the box in her hand, moving to one side, in a trembling voice, the brunette replied "Er, yes, of course".

For a moment, Penny stood still, trying to put a name to the voice, then, leaning closer, she asked "Amy?"

Turning her head, peering over her glasses, Amy blushed bright red. Her hand covering her mouth, she clamped her eyes shut, willing it to be a dream, then she mumbled "Oh God".

"Please" Amy gabled, "don't tell anyone you've seen me in here. It's the first time I've been here, honestly".

Putting her hand gently on Amy's shoulder, Penny reassured her, "It's OK Amy, there's nothing to be embarrassed about".

Penny was about to ask Leonard to back her up, but the deep blush on his face, didn't really make her case.

Amy was starting to panic. Breathing fast, she murmured "I've got to get out of here".

"Whoa" Penny announced, her hand still on Amy's shoulder, "since you're here, you may as well get what you came for". Picking up the box Amy had dropped, giving it a quick scan, Penny asked "Is this it?"

Nodding slightly, Amy confirmed "Yes, but I've got to go". Turning, Amy rushed through the door, into the fresh air of the street.

Penny smiled to herself, then, addressing Leonard, she said "I'm going to buy it for her".

Leonard thought for a moment, then, with a grin replied "delivering it should be interesting".

"Maybe you could deliver it for me" Penny suggested with a wink.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Forking the last of her takeaway into her mouth, Penny put the foil tray on the coffee table, picked up the black carrier bag from the floor next to the couch, and announced "I'm off to see Amy. I'll see you both later".

"If you're seeing Amy" Sheldon asked, "could you give her this please?"

Taking the paper bag from him, Penny took out a cardboard box. Opening it, a puzzled look on her face, she read aloud the title of the book "The Book of the Duchess?"

"Yes" Sheldon confirmed proudly, "It's a book of poetry, by Chaucer". A smile crossing his lips, a distant, dreamy look in his eyes, he went on "Amy loves Chaucer".

"Wouldn't it be better, if you delivered it?" Penny enquired.

"It probably would" he confirmed, "but it's Halo night, and I'd like her to have the book tonight".

Penny was about to question his decision, to put Halo ahead of spending the evening with his girlfriend, but she wasn't in the mood for a debate.

Putting the book back in the paper bag, she made her way out of the door, wondering why Amy put up with Sheldon.

Climbing into her car, she put the two bags on the back seat, fastened her seatbelt, and headed toward Glendale.

Turning off the main drag, she made her way along a side road, then, without warning, a pickup truck pulled out of a driveway to her right.

Slamming on the brakes, she screeched to a halt, as the pickup truck made off without stopping. Cursing the other driver, she took a deep calming breath and set off again.

Finally pulling into the parking lot outside Amy's building, she reached back and grabbed the black carrier bag from the back seat, got out of the car, and made her way into Amy's apartment block.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Amy sat at her kitchen counter, drinking her third cup of chamomile tea, her earlier encounter with Penny and Leonard still fresh in her mind.

She wondered if she would ever be able to look Penny, let alone Leonard, in the eye again.

Even more worrying, could she trust them to keep quiet about it?

She was pretty sure Leonard wouldn't say anything, since he'd looked as embarrassed as she felt, but Penny was a different matter altogether. Penny, she had discovered over the years, didn't get embarrassed, nor could Penny keep a secret, as she and Sheldon had demonstrated, with their memetic epidemiology experiment.

She recalled how it had taken less than 30 seconds, for Penny to text the fake news, of Amy's pregnancy with Sheldon's baby, to Leonard.

As she finished her tea, there was a knock at the door.

Opening the door, Amy blushed slightly, then, looking at her shoes, she said "Oh hi Penny, come in".

Taking a seat on the couch, Penny offered her the black plastic carrier bag.

Taking it, Amy nervously peered into it, her blush deepening, as she recognized the contents.

"A present" Penny confirmed with a smile, "but ten inches?" With exaggerated wide eyes, she went on "I'm impressed".

"I didn't know what size I needed" Amy replied, screwing the carrier bag shut, "how are you supposed to know?"

"I think you'll find it'll fit" Penny reassured her, "we're pretty flexible down there. Just use plenty of lubricant".

There was a long and uncomfortable silence, then Amy fell back on the good old fashioned ice breaker. "Wine?"

Penny grinned "I thought you'd never ask".

Filling two glasses, she handed one to Penny, taking a large gulp of the other one.

Swallowing a mouthful of her wine, Penny asked "You've never had one before?"

Shaking her head, Amy confirmed "No". With a sheepish grin, she went on, "and can we not use the word 'had' ?"

"Sorry" Penny replied with a grin, "Owned. You've never owned one before?

"No" Amy confirmed again, shaking her head, "I've got Gerard, but ….."

Swallowing down the rest of her wine, Penny said "Look, I can see I'm making you uncomfortable. I think I'd better go, but have fun with your flexible friend".

"You make it sound like an Access Card" Amy replied with a grin.

Letting Penny out, Amy begged "please Penny, please, don't tell anyone".

"I won't" Penny assured her, "I promise".

Closing the door, Amy leant against it. Taking a deep breath, she murmured "like I believe that".

Sitting on the couch, Amy opened the bag, gave the box inside a quick glance, then, stuffing it in the cabinet under the sink, went back to watching Pride and Prejudice on DVD, sipping her wine. When it was finished, she had another glass, then, when the DVD was finished, she took a shower and retired to bed.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Checking the oven for the third time, Amy retook her seat on the couch. She knew she'd started the preparations for date night way too early, and, with everything prepared, and the meal cooking away in the oven, she was bored.

Glancing at the clock, she noticed there was a good twenty minutes before Sheldon was due.

With nothing to pass the time, Amy got up, made her way to the kitchen, bent down to open the cupboard under the sink, then took out the black plastic carrier bag.

Taking a seat on the couch, with trembling hands, she took the box from the carrier bag, turning it in her hand, feeling its weight.

Opening the flap on the end of the box, she tipped the contents into her hand.

Grabbing it by the head, Amy stripped the clear plastic bag from it, and there it was, laying in her hand, rigid yet soft to the touch, flesh colored, and seemingly huge.

Her heart racing, and her palms moist from sweat, she briefly caressed it with her thumb.

Holding it by the base with her left hand, she wrapped her right hand around it, only barely able to make her fingers and thumb meet.

Using her fingertips, she traced the molded veins, pausing to circle the rim of the mushroom shaped head.

Spreading her legs, holding it in both hands, she pointed it, head first, toward herself.

" _Jesus_ " she thought, " _That's never going to fit inside me_ ".

She sat there for a long moment, staring at the sheer size of the thing, and cringing at the thought of using it on herself, then she was shaken out of her contemplation by a familiar sound.

Knock, knock, knock, "Amy"

Knock, knock, knock, "Amy"

Knock, knock, knock, "Amy"

In a panic, she called "just a minute" then, grabbing the black bag, she bundled the toy into it, followed by the box and the clear plastic bag.

Throwing the carrier bag back into the under sink cupboard, and slamming the cupboard door shut, she dashed to front the door and pulled it open, inviting Sheldon in, declaring "Right on time. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes".

Putting Amy's flushed expression down to the heat of the cooking, Sheldon took his seat at the table.

Taking a drink from his wine glass of Strawberry Quik, he asked "Did Penny give you the present?"

Amy was frozen to the spot, her face hot with a deep blush, her breathing and pulse rate increasing. Silently cursing Penny for being a gossip, Amy nervously asked "You know about the present?"

"Of course I do" Sheldon confirmed, "it was my idea".

"Y-y-y-ou choose it?" Amy asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well" Sheldon admitted, "Leonard was the one who saw it, but I paid for it. Don't you like it?"

Amy's mind was racing, She couldn't believe Sheldon even knew about such things, let alone would actually buy one.

Steadying her breathing, Amy asked "You bought it for me?"

"Certainly" Sheldon assured her, "I thought it would be the ideal present. Something to pass the time, while you wait for me to arrive, for date night".

Amy stared in disbelief. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not" he assured her, "It would help you relax and wind down, after a hard day in the lab".

"You went into an adult store?" Amy asked, her eyes wide.

"Adult store?" Sheldon asked, his eyebrows narrowing in confusion, "of course not. You know I would never set foot in such a place. It was in a book store".

Holding her hands up in front of her, palms toward him, Amy asked "Whoa. What exactly did you buy me?"

Sheldon looked confused. "A copy of The Book of the Duchess, of course. Why, what did you think I bought?"

Amy covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh God Sheldon, I'm so sorry. I thought you bought the present Penny got for me".

"And what present would that be?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't think you want to know" Amy cautioned him.

Sheldon thought for a moment, then he announced "I think I do. If Penny is buying my girlfriend inappropriate gifts, I think I should know".

"Under the sink" Amy muttered, cringing, tilting her head in the direction of the kitchen.

Opening the cupboard door and pulling the carrier bag out, Sheldon peered in, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Penny bought you this? He asked. "Why on earth would she think you would want it?"

Amy blushed deeper, "Because she saw me trying to buy it" she confessed, "and I panicked and ran away, before I could pay for it".

"Amy" he asked, glancing back into the bag, "why on earth would want something like this?"

Fixing her jaw, Amy raised her voice, " **because I'm sexually frustrated. Why do you think?** "

Sheldon shook his head and huffed. "I must say Amy, I'm disappointed. I thought you were in control of your sexual appetite, like me".

"Well I'm not" she confirmed, "I have desires like the next man, sorry, woman, erm, person, and they're getting harder and harder to ignore. Something's got to give, before I burst".

Putting the carrier bag on the counter, Sheldon took a seat at the dining table. For a long moment, he stared at the wall.

"Amy" he begged "please don't use that", pausing, he searched for the right word, then, not finding one, he went on, " **thing**. You'll do yourself some permanent damage".

" **That's what you are worried about?** " she asked, her voice still loud, "that I'll damage myself? Not that I'm so desperate for satisfaction, that I'm willing to get it from a lump of silicone?

Sheldon sat at the table, his mind numbed by what he'd just heard, a cold shiver of fear running down his spine.

At the moment it was a lump of silicone, which was bad enough, but some day, he knew, Amy would want the real thing, and he'd lose her to someone willing to satisfy her carnally. Heaven forbid, it could even be someone like Zack.

"OK" Sheldon declared, his voice faltering, "I'll do it. I'll have coitus with you".

"You're kidding?" Amy announced, "from kissing once a week, you're going to go straight to coitus? Why?"

Nervously shuffling his feet, in a mumble, he replied "because I don't want to lose you".

Standing up from the couch, Amy crossed the room, taking a seat across the table from him. "Relax Sheldon" she reassured him, taking his hand in hers "we haven't got to that stage yet. I'm not going to dash out tonight, and find someone else".

Looking relieved, Sheldon gave her a quick smile, then Amy went on, "but I can't keep on like this forever. I need us to progress in our physical relationship".

"It doesn't have to be fast" she assured him, "but it needs to at least start to happen, because I can't wait forever. I'm sorry Sheldon, but I just can't".

Taking a breath, Sheldon smiled and asked "So, where do we start?

"Really?" she asked, "you want to start right now?"

Nodding, his smile broadening a little, Sheldon confirmed "Yes. Truth be told, I've wanted to do more for a while, but I was afraid to ask".

Amy gave him a fake disappointed look. "I thought you said you were in control?"

Sheldon looked sheepish. Biting his lip, he admitted "I lied".

"How about" she asked, "kissing with no time limit?"

Sheldon nodded "OK, I can do that".

Moving to sit on the couch, they turned to face one another, Sheldon's hands instinctively settling on Amy's hips, then he leant in, closing his eyes, his lips gently pressing against hers.

For a moment, they remained still, their lips just touching, then Sheldon moved his mouth, feeling the texture of Amy's lips, then he opened his mouth a little bit, and Amy nibbled on his lower lip, tasting the Strawberry Quik.

Moving his hands from her hips, he brought them up to her shoulder blades, pulling her closer to him, at the same time tilting his head, his mouth opening a little further.

Sensing his mouth open, Amy slipped her tongue between her lips, and pressed the tip past Sheldon's lips.

Amy expected him to baulk, but instead, he flicked his tongue against hers.

Needing to breath, Amy pulled back, but Sheldon stayed with her, leaning forward to maintain the kiss, until Amy put her hands on his shoulders, to push them apart.

Breathing heavily, a huge grin on his face, Sheldon declared "Wow, that was amazing. I want to do that again".

Taking a couple of deep breaths, steadying her breathing, Amy confirmed "OK, I don't have a problem with that".

Sheldon went to put his hands back on Amy's hips, then he paused, instead lifting his hands up to her cheeks, his mouth meeting hers again, but this time his lips were on the move from the first moment of contact, his tongue pressing against Amy's lips, until she opened her mouth, and Sheldon's tongue stroked against hers.

Amy's head was swimming, her body on fire. She'd never kissed anyone like this, and the tastes and feelings were driving her wild, her nerves taut like piano strings, as Sheldon's tongue explored her mouth.

Sheldon didn't want to break the kiss, the sensations and feelings were so amazing, but he had to, if only to take a breath.

Reluctantly, he drew away, inhaling deeply. "Oh man" he breathed, "that was incredible".

"It really was" she confirmed, "it was just amazing".

Glancing at her watch, Amy announced "Dinner's ready".

Sheldon looked almost disappointed. "Amy" he asked, "Can I try one more thing first?"

"OK" she agreed, "what do you have in mind?"

Instead of answering, Sheldon leaned in and kissed the left side of her jaw, just in front of her earlobe, pausing to inhale the smell of her shampoo and the subtle scent she wore, then he kissed along her jaw line. It was a little clumsy, a little rushed, but it sent lightening bolts tearing through her body, to meet at her loins, which twisted and coiled in a delicious torment, her heart turning summersaults, a shiver of excitement running down her spine.

Reaching her chin, Sheldon moved down, placing a single, delicate kiss on her throat, before lifting his head, to look into her eyes.

His breathing rapid, his head in a spin, he took in a deep calming breath, held it for a moment, then released it.

With a smile a mile wide, he offered "Your turn".

Pressing her lips to his jaw, Amy kissed along his jaw line, forcing herself to go slowly, not wanting to miss a single taste or feeling, then she slipped down to his throat, kissing around the side, feeling the pulse with her lips, then downward, to nibble at the skin where his neck met his collar bone, Sheldon wriggling and squirming under her touch, a low moan rising from his throat.

With a final, gentle nip, she raised her head, to kiss him once more, briefly on the lips. Steadying her breathing, she asked "Dinner?"

They chatted as they ate, Sheldon taking a refill of his Strawberry Quik, Amy just sipping at her wine, not wanting to dull her senses for, what she hoped would be a mind blowing farewell kiss, but Sheldon wasn't finished yet.

With the meal over, he mopped his lips with his napkin, then led Amy back to the couch, where he repeated his earlier jaw and neck kiss, but this time, he went much slower, tasting and feeling his way, learning from Amy, sensing the pulse in her neck, then making his way lower, kissing down to the collar of her T-Shirt, only to be frustrated by her over shirt and cardigan.

Sensing his frustration, Amy promised "I'll skip the cardigan and shirt next date night".

Sighing, Sheldon declared "I don't want to wait a week. How about tomorrow night?"

"Two nights in a row?" Amy asked, a look of expectation on her face, "are you sure?"

"Quite sure" he confirmed, "this has been the most incredible evening I've ever spent with you." "No" he corrected himself, "with anyone".

"It's been fantastic" she agreed, a smile lighting up her face "and yes to tomorrow night, but it's getting late".

Nodding, Sheldon slipped on his coat and picked up his bag, but tonight, unlike some previous date nights, Amy didn't need to remind him about their farewell kiss.

Putting his hands on Amy hips, Sheldon pressed his lips against hers, his lips moving against her, the kiss deepening until, feeling her legs buckling under her, she wrapped her arms around him, her mind awash with new and wonderful feelings.

Finally breaking the kiss, Sheldon reluctantly released her, turning to leave, closing the door behind him.

Turning the lock, Amy took a deep breath, raising her hands to her face, to feel the heat in her cheeks, then she pulled her collar to loosen it.

Pausing by the kitchen counter, she folded the carrier bag over on itself, putting it in the under sink cupboard, gently but firmly closing the door, then she headed for the bathroom, to shower, before heading for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **The Cooper Substitution Reaction.**

 **Chapter 2.**

Blinking awake, Sheldon reached across and switched the alarm clock off, ten seconds before it was due to got off.

He lay there for a minute, thinking back to last night, cringing at the memory of seeing Penny's gift to Amy, then smiling at the thought of kissing Amy.

Although he was loathe to say it out loud, to anyone, he was at least able to admit to himself, that he longed to kiss Amy again, and to do a lot more besides.

As he thought of her, he felt his arousal growing, and he lay for a moment, willing it to reduce.

Finally getting it under control, he climbed from his bed, put on his robe, and made his way to the living room, taking his cup of tea from the counter, nodding a thank you to Leonard, before taking his spot on the couch.

Almost instantly, Penny took the seat next to him, crossing her legs on the cushion under her. "So" she announced, "you were late last night. I'm guessing date night went well?

"It did" Sheldon replied, "after I explained to Amy, that my gift was a book of Chaucer poems, and not an anatomically shaped lump of silicone, as she assumed".

Penny cringed, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. The book kinda fell behind the drivers seat, when some idiot in a pickup cut me up. I found it behind the seat, when I nipped out for a takeout, last night".

"Anyway" she went on, a salacious look in her eyes, "tell us about date night".

Sheldon hesitated, torn between feeling uncomfortable, and wanting to brag a little, then he went on slowly, "Well, we kissed, **a lot** ", pausing, his voice dropping, he confirmed "and not just on the mouth, but on the neck as well".

Leonard huffed "is that it?, but Penny cut him off, "stop it Leonard, kissing on the neck is hot, or do I need to remind you of tequila shots and lime slices?"

"So" Penny went on, "you'll be doing it again next week, huh?"

"Actually" Sheldon replied, fighting, but failing, to keep a grin off his face, "we're having another date night tonight".

" **Wow** " Penny exclaimed, her eyebrows raised, "two dates in two nights". Noticing Sheldon's breathing increase at the thought, she took a chance and pushed a little, "you want to do more than just kiss, don't you?"

Overhearing Penny, Leonard cringed and waited for Sheldon's dismissive reply, but it didn't come. Instead, in little more than a whisper, a hint of a blush on his cheeks, Sheldon breathed "I do. Amy tastes amazing, and she's so soft and warm, and she smells wonderful". Looking into the distance, a beautiful relaxed smile on his face, he sighed a contented sigh.

"Then tell Amy" Penny encouraged gently, "I'm sure she feels the same way".

Sheldon suddenly looked very uncomfortable, then, putting his cup on the coffee table, he announced "Excuse me, I'm going to get a shower".

Once Sheldon was out of earshot, Penny dialed Amy's cell phone. After a few rings, it answered, and Penny said "Listen Amy, I don't have a lot of time, as Sheldon's only in the shower, but a quick heads up, Sheldon is ready to move your relationship forward, and I mean **a long way forward** ".

There was a couple of seconds pause, then Amy asked "how do you know this and, even if it's true, what do you suggest I do about it?"

"He pretty much just told me" Penny said. "Tonight" she encouraged excitedly, "don't be afraid, just go for it. Once you get a guy turned on, there's no stopping him, You just need to get him aroused. Seriously, trust me, he's into you, big time".

There was a moments silence, then Amy came back on the line, a hint of excitement in her voice, "ask Leonard to find an excuse, not to drive Sheldon home tonight. I'll drive him instead. Oh, and whatever you do, don't tell Sheldon about this conversation".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

As the working day ended at Caltech, Amy sat patiently, waiting for Sheldon's triple knock on her lab door. Sure enough, at 10 minutes past finishing time, the knock occurred, and Sheldon poked his head in the door, asking "Amy, Leonard has to stay late. Could you give me a lift home?"

With a smile, she replied "Yes, of course". Slinging her bag over her shoulder, they made their way to her car, where she let Sheldon in the passenger seat.

Heading out of the college parking lot, Amy appeared to be thinking hard, then she casually suggested "Why don't we go straight to my place, for date night?"

Sheldon thought for a moment, then announced "I need to brush my teeth, if we're going to kiss".

"No problem" Amy assured him, "I always keep a few spare toothbrushes, for emergencies.

Trying to keep his excitement under control, Sheldon agreed "Fine. Straight to your place".

Unlocking her front door, Amy gestured toward the hallway, "bathroom is the second door on the right. Toothbrushes and paste in the cabinet over the basin".

While Sheldon was busy in the bathroom, Amy went to her bedroom and took a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt from her dresser, and quickly changed into them, in the process shedding her tights.

Hearing Sheldon return to the living room, Amy called "just brushing my teeth. I'll only be two minutes".

Hearing the living room door open, Sheldon turned to look at Amy as she entered, his eyes instinctively scanning her up and down, his gaze lingering on her bare legs then, without thinking, he vocalized his thoughts, breathing "Amy, you're beautiful".

Realizing what he'd just said, Sheldon blushed slightly, but Amy was already answering, "Thank you Sheldon. That was a sweet thing to say".

Hearing Amy's grateful reply, Sheldon felt a little more confident, "I mean it Amy. You're really beautiful".

With a gentle smile, Amy confirmed "Thank you again, now, if you'll excuse the bluntness, shall we get down to business?"

Feeling his confidence growing, with a grin he replied "I thought you'd never ask".

Taking the seat next to him, Amy put her hands to his cheeks, her little fingers under his earlobes, and, tilting her head, she pressed her lips against his, instantly feeling his lips part, allowing her to slip her tongue between them, Sheldon's tongue meeting it in a moment, slipping against it, then she felt his hands settle on her hips, his whole body leaning toward her, easing her back onto the arm of the couch, his tongue pressing further into her mouth, to stroke and caress hers, feeling the heat of his body as it pressed against her, then his right hand was off her left hip, and stroking her bare leg, below her shorts.

Amy's mind was a mass of incredible feelings, her heart pounding, her head swimming from the experience until, much to her regret, she was forced to break the kiss, to gulp in air.

She lay there, Sheldon still pressing against her, his breathing as rapid as hers, their eyes fixed on one another.

"Wow Sheldon" she announced between breaths, "that was incredible".

"It really was" he agreed, then his lips were on her jaw, just under her earlobe. He inhaled deeply through his nose, her scent flooding his senses, driving his arousal. Feeling himself begin to harden against Amy, for a moment he wanted to pull away, then Amy's arms surrounded him, pulling him against her warm, soft body, and all thoughts of pulling away were banished.

Hardening still more, he forced himself to ignore it, instead concentrating on the kisses he was trailing along her jaw line, then he slipped his lips down onto her neck, feeling a beautiful moan rise from Amy's throat, her breathing, coming in gasps, the only sound he could hear, bar his own heart pounding in his ears.

Putting his fingertips inside her collar, he pulled the T-Shirt off her left shoulder, instantly pressing his lips to her bare skin, tasting the exquisite flavor of her flesh, the tastes and sensations pushing him perilously close to the point of no return.

Dragging his mouth from her flesh, he shuffled himself away across the couch, his eyes clamped shut, not daring to look at Amy, for fear of going over the edge.

He sat there, gasping, willing himself to relax, until he eased back from the edge.

Opening his eyes, he apologized "I'm sorry. It's just I was, erm, erm".

Noticing the bulge in his pants, Amy reassured "it's OK Sheldon, I understand. Would you like to take a minute?"

"Please" he gasped, blushing, "I'm sorry".

"It's OK" she assured him with a comforting smile, "there's no need to apologize". Changing the subject, she asked "tea?"

Sitting at the counter, sipping their cups of tea, Amy asked "do you want to call it a night?"

"No" he replied instantly, shaking his head, "I want to keep going, if you do?"

"I do" she assured him, "would it help if I was wearing more clothes?"

"I don't think so" Sheldon replied, "it was your shampoo that did it. As soon as I smelt your hair, I was erm". He paused, willing himself to say it, "I was", gulping, in barely a mumble, he finished the sentence "aroused".

"I know" Amy confirmed with a delighted smile, "I could feel it".

"I'm so sorry" he muttered, but Amy reassured him "It's alright Sheldon, it felt wonderful".

"Why don't you go and rinse your face?" Amy suggested, "and then we'll try again".

Sheldon paced the bathroom, trying to take his mind off Amy's incredible scent. He knew it was causing him to become aroused, and that it was a purely subconscious reaction, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

Willing his breathing to slow, he patted his face dry with a towel, then made his way back to the living room, taking his seat next to Amy.

Swallowing hard, his breathing increasing again, he assured Amy "I'm not going to let this worry me. If it happens, it happens".

"I know" she reassured him with a smile, "it'll be fine, now lay back and relax. It's my turn".

Leaning over him, Amy caressed his neck with her lips and Sheldon gasped, his entire body twitching.

Reluctantly lifting her mouth from his neck, Amy told him "Sheldon, this isn't working. You're far too tense. Why don't you take the evening to relax, and we'll continue this tomorrow?"

Nodding, Sheldon agreed, "OK, I'll take the evening, and I'll be back here at say 9am?"

"Perfect" she confirmed. "Let me get my keys and I'll run you home".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

At 3-08am Sheldon gave up trying to sleep, and instead made his way to the kitchen, putting the kettle on, taking down his cup and putting a chamomile teabag into it.

Sitting at the counter, stirring the cup of tea, Sheldon announced "Hello Penny, couldn't you sleep either?"

Passing from behind him, she sat on the stool next to him. "I was asleep" she confirmed, "until somebody rattled the kettle. Something wrong?"

"Yes" Sheldon replied, "but it's a rather delicate matter".

"Oh come on" Penny encouraged him, "we've known each other a long time. You can tell me anything".

Sheldon felt uncomfortable, but he needed advice, and if anybody knew about intimacy, it was Penny.

"OK" he began, blushing deeply, "I was round at Amy's earlier. We were kissing". Glancing furtively round the room, as if checking there was nobody else there, he went on, his voice falling in volume, "and I became very aroused".

"I'm not surprised" Penny replied with a smile, "Amy's a very desirable woman".

Sheldon looked as uncomfortable as ever. "So what do I do about it?"

"Nothing" she assured him, "you just enjoy it".

Sheldon didn't look at all sure. "It's frightening" he confessed.

"I know it is" Penny agreed, "but when you finally learn to trust someone completely, and you can give yourself to them totally, it's like no other feeling on earth".

Stroking his arm, Penny went on "Someday, you will have that with Amy, I know you will, and there will be no fear, just the most amazing experience of your life".

An idea flashed across Penny's mind, and she thought " _this is for you Ames_ ". "You know what you need to do?" she advised Sheldon, "You need to spend lots of time with Amy, until you feel completely comfortable with each other, then you'll understand what I'm talking about".

Sheldon slowly drained his cup, his eyes looking into the distance, then he announced "You're right. I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask Amy if I can stay with her tonight. Thank you Penny".

With a smile, Penny assured him "You're welcome sweetie, now go enjoy yourself, and try not to over think it. Just go with your feelings".

"I will" he promised, "Thank you".

Slipping back into bed, Penny picked up her phone and, setting it on silent, sent Amy a brief text ' **A quick heads up. Sheldon is going to ask to spend tonight at your place** '.

Five minutes later, she got a text back ' **Understood. I'll act surprised. Thanks bestie** '.

Penny sent back ' **You're welcome. Have fun and don't be timid** ', then she put her phone on the bedside cabinet and cuddled back into Leonard.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Spot on 9am, there were three triple knocks, interspaced with Amy's name.

Slipping her coat on, over her T-Shirt, Amy opened her front door, quickly stepped out and closed it behind her.

Sheldon was confused, "I thought we were carrying on from last night?"

"We are" Amy confirmed, "but I thought a walk in the park first, would take the edge off".

Seeing the disappointed look on his face, Amy gently teased "I'm sure you can wait an hour, to get your hands on me".

Without thinking, Sheldon replied "I'm not sure I can".

With a quiet "hoo", Amy touched his arm, assuring him "you'll survive".

Wandering through the park, Sheldon girded his loins, then slipped his hand into Amy's, squeezing it gently.

They wandered aimlessly through the park, hand in hand, Sheldon feeling proud of his hand holding achievement, until they reached some benches, where Sheldon gestured for Amy to sit, then he took a seat next to her, so close he was practically sitting in her lap.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered his voice to avoid being overheard by passers by. "Amy" he asked, "could I stay at your place tonight?"

Amy hesitated, as if thinking it through, but she already knew her answer, "Are you sure you'll be comfortable, sharing a bed with me?"

"No, I'm not sure" he confessed, "but if I don't do it, I'll never become comfortable, will I?"

With a tip of her head, Amy confirmed "that makes sense. OK, you're on. Do you have pajamas with you?"

"No" he replied, "I didn't think to bring any".

"Target isn't far from here" Amy suggested, "we can get some from there".

Dropping two pairs of pajamas into the shopping cart, Amy wheeled it on into the grocery isles, where she put in a large carton of milk, a carton of Strawberry Quik, a bottle of alcohol free wine, and, remembering the adage that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, three packs of hot dog sausages.

Passing through the medicines section, she put a can of shaving cream and a pack of disposable razors in the cart.

Glancing back, she saw Sheldon standing in front of the shelves, biting his bottom lip, a look of deep contemplation on his face. Backing up, she stood next to him, looking at what he was looking at.

"Condoms?" she asked calmly, "you think we might need them?"

Steadying his breathing, he mumbled "I don't think we'll be needing them this weekend, but I think we should maybe get them, just in case".

Reaching past him, Amy took a pack from the shelf and casually dropped it in the cart".

Piling their purchases at the register, Sheldon tried to look nonchalant, as the cashier swiped the condoms through the scanner.

Putting the shopping bags on the back seat, they drove on to her apartment block, stopping along the way to pick up a takeout.

Opening the front door, Amy dropped her shoulder bag on the chair by the door, and, placing the takeout on the counter, put the kettle on to boil.

"Sheldon" she asked, putting teabags in two cups, "would you do something for me?"

Sheldon gave her a cautious look, feeling uncomfortable at the open ended question. "Depends what it is".

"It's OK Sheldon" she reassured him, "it's nothing too frightening. In fact, it's more something I want you to stop doing".

Sheldon gave her a confused look, "Not following you".

"It's like this" she explained, "I want you to stop thinking before you kiss me. I want you to just do it. Same with touching me. Don't ask, don't over think it, don't analyze it, just do it".

"I don't think I can do that" he confessed, with a shake of his head, "I can't just maul you".

"You're not mauling me, if I ask you to do it" Amy assured him with a smile, "I want you to feel free to touch me, any time you want".

Sheldon still didn't look sure, so Amy went on, "Trust me Sheldon. I really want you to feel free to touch me, any time you want".

"And anywhere?" he asked.

"Yes" she assured him, "anywhere".

Sheldon's eyes widened, and there was a glint of excitement in them. "So, if I wanted to, say, touch your bottom …?"

"You want to touch my bottom?" Amy asked, licking her lips.

With a tiny nod, Sheldon whispered "Yes".

Stepping up close, she pressed herself against him. Lowering her voice, she encouraged him, "go on Sheldon, it's OK".

For a moment he hesitated, then he slowly put his arms around her, and gently pressed his hands to her buttocks, a tremble running through him.

"See" she assured him with a grin, "it's not so bad, is it?

They stood together for a few seconds, Sheldon's hands on Amy's bottom, then, with a sigh, Sheldon released her, and they separated.

"I think that's enough to be going on with" Amy announced, steadying her breathing, and turning to pour the boiling water into the cups.

They sat at the dining table, Amy sipping a glass of wine, Sheldon with his glass of Strawberry Quik, eating their takeout, then, when the meal was finished, they sat on the couch, sipping their drinks, watching an episode of Star Trek Next Gen, until Amy went to get up to make tea. It was then Sheldon realized, his hand was resting on Amy's knee, and had been for most of the episode.

Stroking the back of his hand, she lifted it and placed it on the cushion, whispering "two minutes".

Placing the teacups on the coffee table, Amy took her seat alongside him again. Glancing at her legs, Sheldon gave her a smile, and put his hand back on her knee, cuddling against her, to watch another episode.

As the time approached 11pm, Amy stretched and yawned. Standing from the couch, she went to the kitchen sink. Turning on the tap, to fill it with hot water, she advised "As you're my guest, you shower first, while I tidy away".

Ten minutes later, he was back, dressed in his new pajamas.

"I'm just going to take a shower" she confirmed, putting the cutlery in the drawer, "I'll see you in bed".

Walking into the bedroom, Sheldon looked around, his pulse rising as he considered where he was, in Amy's bedroom, in pajamas, about to get into bed with her.

Pulling back the covers, he slipped into bed and lay there on his back, propped up with a pillow, listening to the shower running, until, hearing it stop, he fought to control his breathing, as the remaining minutes became seconds, until finally Amy entered, also wearing pajamas.

Sheldon had never seen Amy in pajamas before, and the fabric was much thinner than her nightgowns, so her figure was quite visible through it.

As she crossed the room, Sheldon found himself unconsciously studying her shapely body, through the pajamas.

Settling into the bed, laying on her back alongside him, Amy asked "comfortable?"

"Yes" he confirmed nodding, then, before he knew what he was doing, his hand was round waist, rolling her toward him, Amy happily going with it, until their mouths met, Sheldon's tongue pressing for entry, Amy freely giving it, his hands instinctively moving downward, to cup and squeeze and caress her soft, rounded buttocks, his tongue probing and tasting her mouth, stroking against her tongue, neither wanting to stop, until, running out of breath, much to Sheldon's disappointment, Amy broke the kiss, to take a deep breath of fresh air.

"Wow" she gasped, "you've certainly got a thing for my bottom".

Blushing slightly, clearing his throat, Sheldon replied "you told me to touch you anywhere. It's your bottom I want to touch".

"I'm not complaining" she assured him, "I'm really not. I love it when you touch me".

Wrapping her arms around his body, Amy drew him closer, recapturing his lips, her tongue pressing into his mouth, then she felt him hardening against her, his body stiffening as he felt it himself.

Inhaling sharply, he pledged "I'm not going to let this beat me, I'm not", then recapturing her mouth, he gingerly pressed himself against her, Amy inhaling as he pressed against her center.

Stroking his tongue against Amy's, without even realizing it, he rolled over until he was on top of her, propping himself on his elbows, his arms slipping under hers, to rest on her shoulder blades.

They lay there for several minutes, mouths crushed together, Sheldon pressing into her center, Amy's hands roaming across his back, then he broke the kiss, moving his lips to her jaw, kissing along it, Amy wriggling and squirming under him, pushing herself against his arousal, her loins in an exquisite, twisting, torturous delight.

His lips moved downward onto her neck, then, realizing what they were doing, he tried to pull away, pleading "I'm sorry", but Amy, her arms tight around him, begged "Oh God, please don't leave me".

Feeling her grinding herself against him, Sheldon lost all control and began thrusting back, driving his hardness into her, every stroke pushing him closer to his release, until he could hold on no longer.

Feeling him pulse, Amy drove herself hard against him, as Sheldon emptied into his pajamas, his entire body shuddering, Amy still driving herself against him, until his pulses pushed her over the edge, the tight knot of arousal unrolling through her body.

Their shuddering subsiding, Sheldon gasped "Oh God Amy, what have I done to you?"

"You've done nothing **to me** " she assured him, through labored breaths, "you did it **with me** , and it was incredible".

"Sheldon" she pleaded "please don't analyze it. Just accept it for the amazing experience it was. Now, if you wouldn't mind letting me up?"

Lifting himself onto his knees, he lay himself beside her, to stare into her beautiful, smiling face.

"I'm guessing you'll be needing a shower?" Amy asked.

Slipping from the bed, grabbing a plastic bag from the dresser, Sheldon replied "I'll only be a few minutes". Holding up the bag, he continued "Good job we got two pairs".

Laying in bed, listening to the shower, Amy felt completely contended. She'd had orgasms before, both by her own hand, and by Gerard, but none of them compared to the orgasm she'd just experienced with Sheldon, and it wasn't even full sex.

She longed to feel him inside her, to experience true lovemaking, but she could wait until he was ready. They were making progress, and that was enough for now. She felt closer to Sheldon, than she'd felt to anyone, in her entire life.

At some point, she must've drifted off, because the next thing she knew, the mattress moved as Sheldon settled in alongside her, laying on his back.

Cuddling into him, Amy rested her head on the left side of his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. "Is this OK?" she asked.

Kissing her hair, inhaling the scent of cherries, Sheldon murmured "mmmm, fine", then he felt her weight seem to increase, as she began to gently snore.

Whispering "I love you", he cuddled her a little closer, kissing her hair once more, then, closing his eyes, he matched his breathing to hers, until he too slipped into a deep, contented sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **The Cooper Substitution Reaction.**

 **Chapter 3.**

In that dreamy, halfway state between sleep and awake, Sheldon felt a wonderful, soft, warm feeling against his stomach and chest.

Inhaling through his nose, his eyes still shut, he smelt cherries and instantly began to harden, his arousal nudging against the bottom of the wonderfully gentle, comforting body, which was pressing against him. For a moment he considered pulling away, but then he heard the most beautiful moan, and he relaxed, tightening his grip a little around Amy's waist.

Feeling her push back against him, he delicately stroked the tips of his fingers across her stomach, inscribing circles on her flesh, through the fabric of her pajamas, causing Amy to moan again.

Summoning his courage, he slipped his hand down, and gently stroked her folds though the material, causing Amy to stiffen instantly and inhale sharply.

Sheldon rushed to apologize, "I'm sorry, but you did say I could touch you".

"It's OK" she reassured him, craning her head to look at him over her shoulder, her breathing steadying "it was just a bit of shock to wake up like that". With a smile, she offered "please continue".

For a moment he continued to stroke her, before his hand left her and she gave a frustrated sigh, then she felt him tug at her pajama tie cord, and his hand was inside her pajama bottoms, stroking the silky hair at the top of her pelvis.

Letting out a strangled "hoo", her breathing a series of gasps, she asked "are you sure want to do this?"

She felt him nod against her neck, then he murmured "yes" into her hair. "Please Amy" he moaned through labored breathing, "let me do this for you".

Stifling another "hoo", Amy agreed "Oh God, yes" and, in an instant, Sheldon's fingers grazed her naked folds, then he stroked her, and she almost came.

Stroking back and forth along her moist lips, he teased his index and middle fingers between them, feeling the hot, damp flesh beneath, then he pressed inward, seeking entry. Amy gasped, biting her bottom lip, and guided him "a little lower Sheldon".

Sliding his fingers about an inch lower, Amy felt them slip into her and slide against her slippery, wet walls, her breathing hitching in her throat, then he began stoking in and out, slowly and gently.

Feeling her body begin to twitch and writhe against him, he speeded up the strokes, all the while growing harder, Amy pushing herself back against him, feeling him nudging her, her moans driving his arousal to a painful level.

On and on he stroked, pushing deeper and deeper, until the full length of his fingers were plunging into her, Amy's breathing getting faster by the moment, until he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, her back arching, her head pushing back against his chest.

They lay there for many seconds, Amy holding her breath, gently twitching against him, then she let out her breath and gasped in another lungful.

"Oh God Sheldon" she gasped, "that was incredible".

Sheldon lay there, still spooning her, his fingers gently stroking her folds, then he drew his hand from her pajama bottoms, holding it in front of his face, marveling at her glistening wetness on them. "Amy" he asked timidly, "what do you taste like?"

Looking over her shoulder, she looked at Sheldon's eyes, unblinking, staring intensely at his fingers. "I don't know" she said, blushing slightly at what she was about to admit to, "I can't describe it, but it's not unpleasant".

Sheldon lay quite still, his mouth half open, his eyes fixed on his fingers, then he put out his tongue and flicked it against the tip of his index finger. For a moment he savored the taste, then a smile grew onto his face and he put his finger in his mouth and licked Amy's wetness from it. A look of rapture on his face, he declared "that's delicious".

Rolling to face him, Amy pressed her lips to his, her tongue briefly pressing for entry, then they were stroking tongues, Sheldon's hands around her back, his hardness pressing into her, Amy's hands around his neck pulling him against her, deepening the kiss, then she felt him fiddling with the buttons on her pajamas, and his hand was inside them, cupping her left breast, his thumb grazing her nipple, which hardened under his touch, then Sheldon's body stiffened and she felt him pulse.

He lay there for a few moments, then he relaxed against her, kissing her gently on the mouth.

Sitting at the kitchen counter, eating pancakes and drinking tea, Amy smiled at Sheldon, "what do you fancy doing today?"

Sheldon ventured "going back to bed?"

"OK" Amy confirmed, "I'll do you a deal. a couple more hours in bed, but, after that, I'd rather like to spend some of today outside, in the sunshine".

Glancing at the clock, Sheldon announced "It's almost nine o'clock. How about we get up at eleven?"

Amy glanced at the wall for a moment, as though thinking it through, then she grinned "deal".

Slipping back into bed, Sheldon used his index finger to push aside her half undone pajama jacket, exposing her left breast, Amy blushing pink, then he undid the remaining two buttons, to stare at her bare breasts, then he leaned his head in and gently kissed her left nipple.

Feeling his lips encircle her nipple, Amy stiffened, a deep sensual moan rising up from her throat, her loins twisting and throbbing inside her.

Hearing her moan, Sheldon sucked hard on her nipple, then he grazed his fingers across her right nipple, before pinching it between his index finger and thumb, Amy teetering on the edge.

Letting her nipple slip from his mouth, he flicked his tongue across it, and Amy was over edge, plunging into a shuddering climax, that seemed to engulf her entire body.

Sheldon lay there, a look of rapt delight on his face, staring at Amy, laying on her back, her naked breasts heaving with each labored breath, then he leaned over to press his lips to the flesh between her breasts, inhaling her exquisite scent, tasting the warm softness of her skin, then he trailed tiny kisses down her stomach, until his lips grazed the waistband of her pajama bottoms, where he stopped. Raising his head, to look into her beautiful face, the smile slipping from his lips, he apologized, "I'm sorry Amy, I can't that".

Grazing her fingertips across the upper mounds of her own breasts, she assured him "It's OK Sheldon, what you've done for me has been amazing, incredible, mind blowing. More than I ever dreamed possible".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Drifting through Glendale park, they paused under a tree, savoring the coolness provided by the leaves. Taking his hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb, Amy told him, "Sheldon, I can't tell you how much I appreciate, how much you've done for me, these last few days".

With a shrug of his shoulders, a smile creeping onto his lips, he asked "You don't think I'm enjoying it?"

"Really" she asked, "you've not been uncomfortable or nervous?"

"Oh I've been both" he admitted, a nervous grin on his face, "and terrified, but the rewards of persevering have been worth it. You are incredibly beautiful, and you feel and taste and smell divine".

Realizing what he'd just said, he blushed, coughed and asked "Shall we move on?" Nodding, Amy set off slowly, in no great hurry, Sheldon pausing to consider what he'd just admitted to, then, catching her up, he caught the fingers of her left hand, and joined hands with hers.

Hand in hand, they wandered through the park, heading in no particular direction, until they recognized a couple heading toward them. With a sly grin, Penny announced "I see you two finally got out of bed".

Rolling his eyes, Sheldon announced "Not everyone is as sex mad as you two, you know".

"So, you two were up at the crack of dawn, where you?" Penny teased. The furtive glance, and the blush, was all the answer she needed, and she grinned knowingly at them.

Gesturing for them to sit at a table, in front of an ice cream stall, Sheldon took their order, and he and Leonard went to the counter, to get ice cream and cold drinks.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Amy lowered her voice and said "Penny, I need to talk to you, in private, as soon as possible".

Looking concerned, Penny asked "Problems?" Rubbing her chin, Amy bit her lip and replied "Kind of".

"As soon as the guys get back" Penny suggested, "we're going to the bathroom".

Checking the stalls, to confirm they were alone, Penny asked what the problem was.

Looking sheepish, Amy admitted "intimacy".

"Sheldon not putting out?" Penny asked, with a sad, consoling look.

"On the contrary" Amy assured her, "Sheldon's been brilliant. He's taken to it like a duck to water". Swallowing, Amy continued "It's me. I lie there like a stunned gazelle".

Penny thought for a moment. "Any complaints from Sheldon?"

"Not yet" Amy confirmed, tilting her head, "but he's bound to realize, sooner or later, that he's doing all the work". Looking desperate, lowering her voice, Amy asked "What do I do Penny?"

Musing for a moment, Penny suggested "Suck his nipples. Guys love that". With a glint in her eye, she went on "and if that doesn't work, suck something else".

Flinching, Amy gave a bashful grin and confessed "I don't think I could do that, you know, suck his 'something else' ".

Shaking her head, Penny asked "Wasn't this your idea? You know, intimacy?". "Yes it was" Amy confirmed, "but Sheldon's going too fast for me. I do love him, but I'm out of my depth here".

Penny gave her a reassuring smile, then she advised "Amy, it's your body, so you, and only you, have the right to decide what happens to it".

"I know" Amy replied, grimacing, "but this is the chance to get what I've dreamt of for years. If I say no, I might not get another chance".

"That's the choice you've got to make" Penny informed her, shrugging again, "but only you can make that decision. I can't make it for you".

Taking another spoonful of ice cream, Sheldon glanced across at the toilet block. Rolling his eyes, he asked "Why do women always take so long to void their bladders, and why do they never go alone?"

Giving him a knowing look, Leonard advised "I find it best not to wonder about such things". Noticing a distant look on Sheldon's face, he asked "You OK? You look troubled".

"To he honest" Sheldon began, "I am". His voice dropping, he leaned in conspiratorially, and confessed "I think Amy might be frustrated, at the speed of our relationship". Seeing the questioning look on Leonard's face, he continued "Amy just lies there while we kiss and …..". Blushing, he cleared his throat, then mumbled "and other stuff".

"So speed it up a bit" Leonard suggested. With a smile, he explained, "There's no fixed rate of progress. With me and Penny, sex took two years, or three dates, depending on your preferred method of recording time".

"So you think I should now have coitus with Amy?"

Realizing the responsibility Sheldon was putting on him, Leonard carefully considered his reply. "I didn't say that" he cautioned, "only you can decide when the time is right".

Sheldon sat there, idly playing with the plastic spoon in his empty ice cream tub, then he announced "I'm going to do it, tonight".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sipping her wine, Penny gave Leonard a sideways stare, trying to decipher his smug look.

"OK" she asked, What is it? What are you grinning at?"

Leonard tried to act innocent, but Penny fixed him with a stare, and he broke. "Sheldon and Amy are having sex tonight".

" **What?** " Penny exclaimed, her voice rising "how do you know?"

"Sheldon told me" he replied, grinning again, "apparently Amy's frustrated at the slow speed of their progress, so Sheldon's going for it, tonight".

Putting her hand to her forehead, Penny cringed, "It's going too fast for Amy, not too slow".

Leonard looked confused, then Penny went on, "Amy told me today. Sheldon's already miles ahead of her. She asked me for advice, on ways to pleasure Sheldon".

Closing his eyes and screwing up his face, Leonard cringed and murmured "Oops".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Putting his cup down on the coffee table, Sheldon gave Amy a long, considered look, then asked "Ready for bed?"

With a smile, she confirmed "Yes. Go get a shower, while I tidy up".

Fighting to keep his breathing under control, Sheldon suggested "You could leave that till morning". Swallowing, he continued, "and join me in the shower?"

"Really?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, "You would be OK with that?"

By way of an answer, he took her by the hand, lifted her from the couch, and led her out of the door, along the hallway, and into the bedroom. Sitting her on the edge of the bed, he lowering himself to sit beside her.

For a moment, they looked at one another, then Sheldon drew his T-Shirt over his head. With a shrug, Amy followed suit, unbuttoning and shedding her shirt, then undoing the clasp at the front of her bra. She drew the cups apart, to let the perfectly smooth orbs of flesh swing free. Taking a slow, deep breath, she asked "Would you undress me Sheldon?"

Sheldon gave her a longing look, his eyes dark with desire, then, without a word, he settled onto his knees in front of her, and unzipped the zipper at the side of her skirt, Amy's eyes following every movement, noticing that his hands were steady, with not a hint of a shake or tremble.

For some reason, which she couldn't fathom, Sheldon's confidence made her even more nervous, and she visibly trembled. Lifting her bottom a few inches from the bed, she felt her skirt slip down and drop to the floor, followed a second later by her panties.

She sat there, naked, feeling more exposed and vulnerable than she'd felt in her entire life.

Noticing the trembling, Sheldon asked "Are you OK?" "I'm fine" she lied, smiling, "just a little chilly. Let's hurry up and get under the hot water".

Getting to his feet, Sheldon hurriedly unbuttoned his pants, dropped them to the floor, and stepped out of them. Looking up, she surveyed the muscled chest and arms, of the giant of a man standing before her, then she lowered her face, to stare at the large bulge, almost level with her face, clearly showing through his white underpants.

Pulling his underpants down, Sheldon bent forward and stepped out of them, then stood up again, to stand a couple of steps from Amy, who couldn't tear her eyes from his rock hard arousal.

Fighting to control the well of fear in the pit of her stomach, she got to her feet and, with a forced smile, followed him into the hallway, then into the bathroom, and finally into the shower.

Standing under the hot water spray, she felt a little of the nervousness abate, then she watched Sheldon fill his hands with Shampoo, and, moving behind her, massage the shampoo into her hair.

With Sheldon standing behind her, she managed to relax a bit more, feeling his strong but gentle fingers entwined in her hair. When the shampoo was rinsed from her hair, he squeezed shower gel onto a sponge, and, with long, gentle, sweeping strokes, washed her back, then her arms, before gently turning her to face him. Starting at her groin, he slowly and meticulously studied her body, his eyes scanning her every pore, the image of each square inch of her perfect skin, stored in his eidetic memory.

Inch by inch, his eyes scanned upward, across her stomach, over her shiny wet breasts, drips of water falling from her rough, dark nipples, then to her throat, onward to her chin, and finally to her face, which, the instant before he saw it, bore a look of trepidation, which Amy, just in time, switched to a broad, welcoming smile.

Taking the sponge from him, she rinsed it and applied more shower gel, then she slowly washed him, starting with his tautly muscled arms, then his firm chest, and down to his stomach, before glancing at his face for reassurance, and, having read it in his eyes, took him in her hand and sponged his length. Giving a moan, he reassured her "Oh yes".

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Amy could feel the gentle caress of the warm, fluffy, scented towel, across her back, as Sheldon knelt behind her, drying her. Once in a while, his hardness would graze her back, and she would tense. She wanted to tell him she wasn't ready, but how could she? After all he'd done for her, putting aside his own fears, how could she disappoint him? How could she tell him no?

She was so distracted with her thoughts, she didn't realize he'd stopped drying her, until she felt the kiss on her neck, and Sheldon's hands stroke her stomach, then cup her breasts. She tried not to say it, but the words slipped from her mouth, "Sheldon no". The true gentleman that he was, he stopped the instant she spoke. He knelt behind her, frozen still, his hands still cupping her breasts.

Crawling around beside her, he slipped his legs over the edge of the bed, to sit alongside her. Looking into her eyes, he asked "Amy, what's wrong?"

Trembling, she stared at her feet, then she replied, her voice as steady as she could make it, "I'm sorry Sheldon, but I can't. I'm frightened".

Taking her hand, Sheldon stroked his thumb across the back of it, and assured her "It's OK Amy. Whenever you're ready". Sheldon looked at her, and she looked smaller than usual, timid. He asked "Would you like me to leave?" Amy smiled for a moment, then the smile slipped from her lips, and she murmured "Please".

Taking the towel from behind her, he placed it across her lap, then stood from the bed, and stepped into his underpants, then his pants. Taking his T-Shirt from the dresser, he slipped it over his head, then knelt in front of Amy.

She held his gaze for a moment, then, closing her eyes, she said "I'm sorry Sheldon, I'm so sorry".

"Shush" he whispered, "It's OK. You've waited for me, now I'll wait for you, because you're worth it. Just tell me when you're ready, OK?"

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, in a whisper, she replied "OK, I'll call you tomorrow".

Pausing in the doorway, Sheldon called "Amy, I love you", then he was out of the room, and a few second's later, she heard the front door click shut.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Leonard slept through the opening of the front door, but Penny, being only half asleep, heard it. Glancing at the clock, she noticed the time was just approaching midnight. Slipping from under the covers, she let herself out of the bedroom, and padded, barefoot into the living room, where Sheldon was sitting in his spot, staring at the blank TV screen.

Sitting next to him, she briefly studied his face, then asked "You're home early. Problems?"

"Kind of" he replied. Glancing at Penny, sitting there in just bra and panties, a sad cadence to his voice, he explained "She said no. She said she wasn't ready".

Giving him a consoling smile, she simply said "Oh". A few seconds passed, then Penny asked "What are you going to do?"

"I'll wait for her, of course" Sheldon confirmed, "because she's worth waiting for. I'll wait for ever, if I have to". His eyes dampened, and he wiped them with his sleeve.

Stroking his arm, she said "Well, good for you. Maybe you should get some sleep?" Shrugging, he replied "You're probably right. There's nothing more I can do tonight".

Leaning toward him, she gave him a peck on the cheek. "You two will be OK" she assured him, "I know you will".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Try as she might, Amy couldn't sleep. Not only was she rerunning the events of the evening in her mind, but, frightened and nervous as she had been, she'd also been aroused, and the heavy, wet feeling, deep in her loins, was still there. She'd tried thinking of something else, but the feeling was a stubborn one, like a song you couldn't stop yourself singing in your head.

The minutes crawled by and, after checking the clock five times in under fifteen minutes, she kicked back the covers and dragged herself from the bed.

Sitting at the dining table, sipping a cup of tea, she wriggled in her chair, trying to get comfortable, but the feeling of frustration was still there.

Glancing toward the kitchen, her eyes settled on the cupboard under the sink, then she stood up, made her way into the kitchen area, opened the cupboard, and took out a black plastic carrier bag.

Sitting on her bed, she upended the bag, and tipped the contents onto the bed. Picking it up, she glanced around the room, as though to confirm she was alone, then she stroked her hand down the length of it, feeling the molded veins.

Putting her left hand flat on her chest, she took a deep breath, then opened her bedside cabinet, and took out a plastic bottle. Flipping open the cap, she drizzled the lubricant onto the mushroom shaped head of it.

Propping herself against two pillows, so she could look at her own lap without lifting her head, she pulled the cord on her pajama bottoms, and slipped them down below her knees.

Remembering Penny's advice, she gave the bottle a hard squeeze, squirting about a third of the bottle into her hand, then smeared it on her folds, pushing her fingers into her, to lubricate herself.

Wiping the excess gel from her hands, onto her pajama top, she held the silicone with both hands, about halfway down the ten inches, the head pointing toward her.

Spreading her legs, she pressed the mushroom head against herself, paused, silently counted one-two-three and, with a sharp jerk of her hands, pushed the head past her swollen lips. With a gasp, she cursed under her breath "Shit, that's big".

She lay there, crazy questions running though her mind, " _What if it gets stuck?_ ", " _what if Sheldon walks in and catches me?_ ", " _what if I have a heart attack, and the police find me like this?_ ". With the way her heart was pounding, the last one was beginning to seem like a real possibility.

Gradually becoming accustomed to it, she pushed it a little further in, feeling it separating her walls. She fought to relax, willing herself not to clench up, then she pushed it in a little further, and further still, until her hands were against her. Sweat was beading on her forehead, and her cheeks burned with nervous embarrassment. Even though she was all alone, she still felt what she was doing was wrong, but a thrill of guilty excitement ran through her, encouraging her onward.

It felt huge inside her, as though it were tearing her in two, but she'd gone too far to stop. She knew that if she didn't go through with it, she wouldn't sleep a wink all night.

The seconds turned into a minute, perhaps even two, then she pulled it out, the soft but, at the same time hard, mushroom shaped head raking her walls, a muffled groan rising from her throat, then she pushed it in again, then pulled it out, a slow rhythm building, each stroke feeling less uncomfortable.

Wiping the sweat from her bow, with the arm of her pajama top, Amy paused. " _There has to be a better way_ " she thought, then an idea came to her. Tucking her legs under her, she rolled up onto her knees, and the dildo caught on the mattress. Amy cursed " **OH FUCK** ", as it was suddenly driven several more inches into her. " _Oh well_ " she thought, " _that's one way to get it in_ ".

Grasping it with her right hand, she held the bottom of it against the mattress, and began to raise and lower herself on it, the fear and discomfort gradually being replaced with a twisting, tightening knot in her loins.

She needed a mental image, and what better one she thought, than Sheldon, standing naked in front of her, his erection almost as large as the silicone one she was currently riding. Eyes clamped shut, focusing on nothing but the image of Sheldon, she rode the ten inches of hardness, feeling it slide against her hot, slippery walls, creeping closer, second by second, to her ultimate goal.

Trembling on the edge, she arched her back and drove herself all the way down onto it, feeling it nudge something deep inside her, and she was over the edge, her walls clamping around it, the tight knot unrolling through her body, every nerve feeling as though it had shattered.

With an animalistic growl, she collapsed back onto the mattress, bumping her head against the, fortunately padded headboard, her heart thumping as though it were about burst from her chest, her breasts heaving as she gasped in air.

Amy lay there for ages, her heart racing, breathing like she'd run a marathon. When her breathing finally slowed, she eased the length of silicone from inside her, and, recalling what Sheldon had said about doing herself some damage, carefully examined it for signs of blood.

Satisfying herself there wasn't any, she dropped it into the drawer of the bedside cabinet, pushed the drawer shut and, feeling the guilt pushing its way back into her mind, rolled on her side, to face away from the cabinet.

She lay there, trying to clear her mind, but she was haunted with guilt. Had she, she wondered, in some way, betrayed Sheldon?

Finally, some time in the middle of the night, exhaustion overtook her, and she slipped into a deep sleep.


End file.
